Over and Over
by Kir Sirin
Summary: So here we go again. Why do I do this? Over and over again I chase you. I fall for you every time, I try not to. You make me fall for you without even trying. BatmanxJoker songfic.


Why? Because I've never seen a BatmanxJoker songfic on FFnet.  
And because this song is perfect.

Lyrics are from "Over and Over" by **Three Days Grace**.

* * *

**Over** and _Over_

A BatmanxJoker one-shot written by Kir Sirin.

Batman placed his hand gingerly on the rough stone. The grave offered no condolence for his loss.

"Father…" He whispered. His fingers grazed over the river of their names. "Mother…"

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_

His eyes flickered back to the Bat Signal calling out into the darkness. He stood up, tapped on his utility belt, and his Bat Pod ran to his side. He flipped one leg over the other side and rested quietly on it.

One last look at his parents graves and he was speeding down the empty road.

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Batman skidded to a halt when he saw the Joker in the middle of the street waiting for him.

"Come here." The Joker hissed.

Batman narrowed his ice blue eyes.

He ringed his palms against the bars of the Bat Pod and grinded his teeth. Slowly, he rode over to the Joker.

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

The Joker jumped when Batman's motorcycle roared to life and sped over to him. He let out a loud, excited laugh and jumped from one foot to another.

_So many people, Joker… _Batman's mind seethed as he quickly closed the space between them. _So many in their graves…_

Batman shut his eyes and roughly turned his motorcycle over on itself.

_You're a murderer!_

He cried out as the pavement sliced through his back.

_Then why do I still…?_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

"Hmm…" The Joker titled his head as he walked over to Batman lying on the ground. "Not very graceful."

Batman let out a gust of air and let the wind cool down his strained body. The Joker's footsteps echoed in his ears.

"Baaatman…" He cooed.

Batman curled the tips of his fingers into fists.

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

"Bat—ah!" The Joker stiffened when Batman suddenly leapt up and took his collar in both hands.

"Where is the detonator?" Batman growled.

"What deto—oooh you mean the detonator that's going to blow up the convention center with all those political people and their kids inside?" The Joker shrugged and made a frown. "I don't know."

Batman grinded his teeth so harshly that he could feel sparks of pain fly from the bottom of his jaw. "You're not going to kill more people, Joker."

"Is that a declaration or a question? Your gruff voice makes it hard to—"

Batman roughly shook the Joker and the clown laughed at it. His green eyes sparkled gleefully, making Batman's hold on him loosen.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

Batman couldn't help but notice how _green_ his eyes were tonight. They were electric and shot energy through his spine. His green curls, soft to the touch, were cascading behind his head like a river.

His lips… Deliciously red.

His skin… Poisonously pale.

Batman swallowed thickly as his heart pounded against his suddenly tight suit.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

Then, Batman's heart leapt into his dry throat when he heard the Joker whisper, "Kiss me."

Batman's hold loosened a bit more and he gave an uncharacteristic stutter, "Wh-What?"

The Joker's gaze had turned hard. "You heard me."

Batman blinked.

_Should he…?_

_I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

Suddenly, Batman's breath was knocked out of him when the Joker pressed their lips together. He quickly pulled away and gulped down gallons of air, but the Joker pulled him back.

His hands roughly grabbed the Joker's slim waist and pulled him closer. Batman shuddered when he felt the Joker's hands stroke the side's of his neck.

A tug of green curls and deeper the kiss felt.

Batman relished the feeling growing inside his aching chest.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over_

The Joker pulled inches away from Batman's mouth and whispered delectably, "There is no detonator."

Batman opened his eyes and they locked with electric green.

"I just wanted to see you."

Batman's heart thundered at the simple statement. He leaned back in and saw the Joker smile.

_You don't even try to_


End file.
